25 Gifts of Christmas
by UsagiBunny14
Summary: Its Chrismas in Juban, and the Senshi and the gang wake up to mysterious surprises... Who could be sending them?
1. The first gift

Hey guys! Here is a new story in honor of Christmas! Woo hop! Don't worry though, I haven't given up on Vampire Souls, just have writers block.. Oh well! Enjoy!

I do not own sailor moon in any way, but boy would it be a great Christmas Present!

25 Gifts of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas:

It was December 25th, Christmas Day in Azabu-Juban Tokyo. Light streamed through the apartment window in Kino Makoto's room. She groaned and got up out of bed. She stepped out of her room in slippers that weren't red or green, and grabbed a glass of water instead of her usual cup of milk.

"Christmas again…" She sighed.

Two years ago, when her parents died, she stopped celebrating Christmas. It became too hard, looking at the memories she had cherished as a child. Her parents were big Christmas enthusiasts, and she just couldn't get into the spirit of things after their deaths.

She walked out of her kitchen to see if Harry Potter was on ABC Family, when she dropped her glass. She stepped over the broken glass and fell to her knees in front of the decorated tree. A small Christmas tree decorated with little colorful lights and ornaments stood in front of her. She looked around, and saw that her whole living room was covered in Christmas lights and garland. She looked under the tree, and saw three small presents, each in green wrapping paper, her favorite color.

She pulled out the biggest one, and unwrapped it slowly. A white box hid under the shiny wrapping, with a bulge in the middle. She lifted the lid with outstretched arms, expecting a bomb, when she gave out a little gasp. A brown teddy bear with a pink ribbon around its neck stared up at her with dark brown button eyes. She scooped it up at the belly, which was where the bulge came from, and hugged it tightly. She had talked about wanting a teddy bear at the arcade last month, but who gave it to her?

Placing the bear on the chair behind her, she reached for another package. When she unwrapped it, she saw two little bear figurines with yellow and blue hats and scarves holding pink and red hearts. She looked at them more closely and saw that the hearts had tiny green words spelling 'Merry Christmas'. She placed them on the table behind her and reached for the last present.

When she unwrapped it, she knew immediately who gave it to her. "Motoki-Onii-San!" She blushed. In her hand lied a small Sailor Jupiter plushie. She and the others had argued with Motoki about who the best Senshi was, and he must have remembered her say Sailor Jupiter. Makoto hugged the doll to her chest and turned around, noticing a green sock on her TV. She opened the sock and saw it filled with peppermint Hershey kisses, and a pair of snowflake earrings. "I wonder how he got in…" She smiled.

"Oh well… Merry Christmas Motoki!" And for the first time in years, she could say it with a true smile on her face.

Merry Christmas everyone! Only twenty three days, and I can't wait! There will be 24 new chapters on this, and I promise I will finish them and eventually my Vampire Souls one as well, but finals are coming up and I have to study… So it might take me a while… Please like and review!


	2. The second gift

Merry Christmas everyone! Only nineteen days, and I can't wait! There will be 24 new chapters on this, and I promise I will finish them and eventually my Vampire Souls one as well, but finals are coming up and I have to study… So it might take me a while… Please like and review!

On the second day of Christmas:

Minako awoke to the cold, hard floor. "Itai!" She cried. She peeled herself off of the wood and got to her feet, before running to her slippers gasping "cold! Cold!" She sighed with content as she put on her fluffy red slippers, and grinned when she remembered what day it was. "Wake up! Artemis wake up! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She squealed. The white furred cat looked up, fur Ruffled from his sudden awakening.

"Ah, well go back to sleep… It's too early." He curled up and went back to sleep, ignoring the excited blonde.

She frowned and quickly brushed her hair before running downstairs. While she wasn't allowed to open presents when he parents weren't awake, she could still snoop around and try to guess beforehand. When she got to the living room she saw a few stacks of presents under her colorful tree. On the table though, sat a few small presents and a pouch.

She squealed and grabbed the first one. It was covered in pretty yellow-orange wrapping paper, and had no note. 'I wonder who it's from?' She thought as she shredded the paper. Inside was a pretty white ribbon, meant to be put in her hair, probably. She squealed and grabbed a much bigger box, expecting it to be a dress. She gasped when she unwrapped it and stuck her nose into her gift, for she held a beautiful bouquet of white lilies, her favorite flower.

Now very curious as to who was sending her these gifts, she unwrapped the law one very carefully. She knew who sent the gifts as soon as she opened it. Inside, rested a Sailor V doll, holding out her victory V fingers. "Oh Artemis," she sighed happily. It had been over a year since she had met him, and she hadn't been able to transform into Sailor V since she became Sailor Venus. 'Maybe he got it as a reminder of the early days? But where did he get the money to buy these?' She thought to herself.

Minako reached for the red pouch and untied the ribbon around the opening. The pouch held an allowance worth of strawberry taffy, and a pretty silver moon compact. She smiled softly and traced the edge of the compact, whispering "Crescent Boomerang." She felt warm energy flow throughout her body as she said the familiar words.

Holding the doll and compact close to her chest, she began walking softly back to her room. Shutting the door softly she crept towards Artemis's pillow at the end of her bed. She kissed the top of his head and whispered "Merry Christmas Artemis." He purred softly as she pet his fur, and opened his eyes to the happy girl.


End file.
